Shred(VanquishedHydra4844)
Appearance: Shred has pale grayish yellow scales, with black diamond patterns similar to Blister's on them. His horns and claws are gray, and his crest is a darker shade of the grayish yellow color of his scales. Due to his coloring, many SandWings view him as a SandWing IceWing hybrid, even though he is pure SandWing. Shred has several scars, including his trademark scars on his face, three on his neck, torn edges on both of his wings, and a missing right foreleg. Shred's wings are brown, and he has a tattoo of a snake on his left wing. Shred has piercing, eerie red eyes that seem to glow in dark light levels. He wears gold horn rings both horns, a chain necklace with a piece of obsidian in it on his neck, and a gold ring on his left wing claw. Personality: Shred seems to be cruel, cold, and calculating, like Blister in that he always seems to have some sort of malevolent scheme in mind, to most dragons at first glance. Due to his rough past, and losing everyone he ever cared about, Shred puts on a mask of stony indifference, not showing his emotions to anyone. He secretly abhors the members of the Claws of the Forsaken, which he formed, and therefore, he hates the group itself, but feels that he is accepted by the members, so he never says how he truly feels about it. Backstory: Shred hatched to Saber and Glimmer of the SandWings. When he hatched, Saber was infatuated with him, his mother less so. Glimmer falsely believed that Saber had been meeting with a female IceWing behind her back. Saber told her that he hadn't, and that his family had always had a few members with oddly colored scales. Glimmer didn't believe him, but she relented, and allowed Shred to grow up like a normal SandWing. For several years, everything was fine, aside from the various petty squabbles that Shred's parents would have, until Mongolian was hatched. Mongolian was Shred's younger brother, and Shred adored him from the moment he hatched. Throughout Mongolian's life, Shred doted on his younger brother, giving the little SandWing every piece of time and attention he could. When Shred was twelve and Mongolian was eight, Saber decided to take the family on a trip. Disaster struck while they were camping outside of the Scorpion Den. The family was attacked by a group of rogues, and during the battle, Saber was killed. To Shred's horror and absolute rage, Glimmer was in with the rogues, and she ran off with them, leaving Shred, who was covered with slashes, and Mongolian, who was a little better off, by themselves. The brothers stuck together after they moved into the Scorpion Den. Three years later, disaster struck again when Mongolian was bitten by a Dragonbite viper and he died. Five years after Mongolian's death, Shred met a SandWing named Chupacabra, who later became his mate. They formed the Claws of the Forsaken, and took in orphans, hybrids, criminals, animi, crazy dragons, and dragons who wanted revenge on others who had wronged them. Shred and Chupacabra later had three dragonets: Cthulu, the only son and the oldest dragonet they had, as well as Shatter and Glass, who were both females, and loved to drive their older brother crazy while they were growing up. Shred treated his dragonets like he treated Mongolian. However, Shred's son Cthulu hated him and the rest of the family. Cthulu wanted control over the Claws of the Forsaken, and he thought that killing would be the way to get it. Shred's son picked off the members of his family one by one. First Glass, then Shatter, who were both relatively easy to kill while they were sleeping. Then Chupacabra, Shred's mate and Cthulu's mother. Chupacabra was killed by a dagger to the heart. Cthulu then challenged Shred to a fight in front of all the members of the Claws of the Forsaken. Furious and heartbroken, Shred accepted. The instant Cthulu spotted Shred, he attacked, leaving Shred off guard and disoriented. Years of losing every one he'd ever loved, however, gave Shred something to fight for. Cthulu was more agile and prepared, and easily attacked his father again and again, leaving no time for Shred to defend himself. Shred eventually found himself pinned beneath his son's claws, Cthulu's tail barb dangerously close to his face. Cthulu asked if he surrendered. Shred said yes, and Cthulu got off of him, letting Shred stand up, disgraced in front of the group he had founded. Cthulu laughed harshly, then, in a final act of spite, raked his claws across Shred's face and neck, then walked off, leaving Shred in the arena, with everyone staring at him. Shred was still officially the leader of the group, as leadership could only pass to the next leader if the current leader was killed. As punishment for killing not one but three members of the Claws of the Forsaken, Shred banished Cthulu from the group for the rest of his life. Relationships: Saber: Shred loved his father, and looked up to him as a role model. He idolized Saber's example as the way a SandWing was supposed to act. He often wrestled with Saber for fun, and to improve his fighting skills. Glimmer: Shred loved his mother until he found out that she was in with the group of rogues that killed Saber. Prior to that, Shred was relatively comfortable in his mother's company, though he sensed that she disliked him. Mongolian: Shred adored his younger brother, and absolutely doted on him every day. Shred's relationship with Mongolian was, to him, the best of all the relationships he had. Chupacabra: Shred wasn't sure to think about Chupacabra when he first met her, but he eventually grew to love her. He considered Chupacabra to be like Mongolian's reincarnation, as they both had similar personalities. Shatter & Glass: Shred loved his daughters, and tried to give both them and their brother equal amounts of his attention. Cthulu: Shred loved his son and was completely unaware of what Cthulu had been trying to do until Shred was bested in the arena fight. He hated having to banish his son, but as the leader, he had to follow his own rules, and since he was still the leader, the task of banishing members fell to him. Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)